Taken
by deangirl22
Summary: Set late during season one. Floki mini-series. During a raid, Floki crosses paths with the sister of a blacksmith, who is fairly adapt at swordplay. Amused by her spirit, Floki decides it's high time for a new slave, but ultimately it's up for Ragnar to decide.
1. Chapter 1

As her homeland became lost in the smoke bellowing from its charred ruins, her tear-stricken cheeks began to dry. Her weary auburn eyes, shifted from the hellish horizon to those responsible for it. Men as tall as redwood trees stood aboard the vessel, they had the girth of lions, with flowing manes to match. All save for one, her captor Floki whose hair was cut short like a young boy. His gangly form which towered over her by 8 inches, continuously prowled beside her, his watchful gaze on the shorter, more muscular Rollo hunched by the stern of the ship.

No more than three of her kinfolk sat on either side of her, bound to the mast as she was – two women who were praying deliriously, and an unconscious male, who'd suffered a horrendous blow to the head. She suspected he was near death, and for that she envied him. The women had been raped, she could hear it in their voices, glimpse the ruin in their eyes. Her gaze darted from Floki to Rollo, knowing she should be grateful she hadn't suffered that indignity. Even so, she languished for her slain tribe, most of all for her brother.

She had been in the forest when the blood-curdling screams had beckoned her; most belonged to her kinfolk, others to the barbarians laying waste to them. She'd fumbled and fled to her brother's forge, but when she had arrived, she found herself alone. Her hands had barely grasped a sword, when she was confronted by Floki. Her eyes locked with his, and he smiled tenderheartedly with a battleaxe in his hand. A duel had ensued, though it was clear to her that Floki was holding back, merely amused by her effort. Eventually his battleaxe shattered her sword, she had gaped and he had smirked. Then she had lunged forward with the hilt of her sword, hoping to stab him with what remained of the steel. Floki had caught her wrist inches from his chest, and tugged her nearer, embracing her mouth with his. She had pushed away from him with all her strength, he had barely swayed as she staggered backwards.

During their entire tussle, Floki's smile had never once left his face, but it faded the moment Rollo made his presence known.

"Fiery little wisp." Rollo mused as Floki squared off against him. "Reminds me that of a shield maiden..." His dark eyes combed down her lustrous red hair that fell past her shoulders. She had fought as quickly as Floki and twice as hard, yet her inexperience showed in her heavy breathing once the fight had ended.

"She's _**mine**_." Floki stated, with a hard edge to his words.

"You have not claimed her." Rollo pointed out.

"I've no need. If Ragnar does not grant her to me, he will surely take her for himself." Floki replied gladly.

"If he does not and you have not mounted her...then she will be _mine_ to claim." Rollo warned.

Had she not been so stunned to discover she understood their language, perhaps she would've run. Had she ran, perhaps she'd have found her brother, perhaps Floki would've caught her or perhaps Rollo would've 'claimed' her. Such inklings made little difference now. She shut her eyes a moment, and when she opened them, she stopped dwelling on the past.

Presently, a man with moderate girth, green eyes, and cropped hair with a ponytail was swaggering toward her. From the way the other men made room for him, she deduced he was their leader, Ragnar. Floki stopped pacing, as Ragnar hunched down in front of her. "What is your name?" he asked her. She merely blinked in response. "I know you understand me...I trust Floki hasn't cut out your tongue...tell me your name..." Ragnar persisted.

Her throat was dry and her will was strong, even so she felt compelled to respond. "You've already taken everything...must you take my name too?"

"You are breathing are you not? Than I have not taken everything." Ragnar argued lightly. His eyes shined, and a smirk outlined his lips. "You may keep your name. We will provide you with another." Ragnar turned slightly to glance at Floki. "Have you thought of one?" he asked curiously.

"...Agi..." Floki said, after a moment.

"Agi." Ragnar repeated, the word lulling off his tongue. "It will do." he decided, with a nod of approval. "Tell me Agi, why did you run to the forge? Most women flee or hide...not you." Agi, as she was now called, debated answering since she was fearful she may begin crying if she did. "You fought valiantly so I hear. Are you a shield maiden?" Ragnar pressed. Agi shook her head and the gleam to Ragnar's eyes intensified. "Than what are you?" he asked.

"...The sister of the blacksmith." Agi answered begrudgingly.

"You helped him with his wares?" Ragnar questioned. Agi stared long and hard at Ragnar, and he back at her. "You're done speaking? Hm. It does not matter. You are good with your hands Agi. Floki crafts our ships. I think you are a good match." he declared, straightening up to address Floki. "I will grant you your slave, so long as we agree that she produces children with my priest before her body withers." Ragnar declared, with a sly sideways look at Floki. Floki did not seemed pleased by this condition, but he nodded. Agi was relatively young after all. Gazing down at Agi again, Ragnar smirked, and bowed his head goodbye as he walked away. Agi noticed the relief gleaming on Floki's face as he sneered haughtily at Rollo.

* * *

As darkness fell, Agi's back ached from being crammed against the mast. She twisted against her binds, in an effort to warm herself from the torrent winds. Every so often her frail body would shift to heed the lulling call of slumber, but her constant shuddering prevented her from falling asleep. It was then that Floki appeared, shrugging out of his furs to drape them over her. His kind action amazed her, and Floki laughed at Agi's gawk. Throughout the night, the harsh waves caused the furs to slump free of Agi's shoulders. Each and every time, Floki reached out, with the nimblest of smiles and righted the furs. Agi did not sleep, nor did Floki. They spent the night staring at each other in wonder, until finally Floki touched her face and the warmth of human contact prevented Agi from shying away.


	2. Chapter 2

Agi kept count of the days adrift, and by her musings, they were easily reaching past two months. Two months of intolerable aches from being tied against the mast, freed only to relieve herself after the scarce water and bread had passed through her system. Jai and Lan, the other female slaves, were allowed to lay on their back or stomach when lust overcame their masters. Though she knew it to be wrong, Agi grew envious of them being able to stretch and thrash about while she remained rooted like a tethered goat. The male slave Meryn, who survived largely due to Lan's persistence that he eat and drink, would silently huff in anger when the time came for either Jai or Lan to be dragged away and sexually exploited. Occasionally, Meryn would even glare profusely at Floki, as if he were warning Floki that he dare not defile Agi. Such moments grew to be a point of amusement for both Floki and Agi, and soon caught the attention of Ragnar.

"Do you desire these women for yourself? Mm? Is that what enrages you so?" Ragnar questioned. Meryn responded with an empty leer. "Or is it pride? Do you still feel pride for your people Meryn? Many of them are slain...if you do carry pride for the dead, perhaps our people we are not so different from yours...Death is gladdening for us. What say you Agi?" Ragnar asked, fixing Agi with his penetrating stare.

"Should you die, we will also be gladdened." Agi replied coyly.

Disgusted by the uproarious laugh Agi's remark instilled in Ragnar, Rollo dispersed to the far side of the ship. Floki watched Rollo's movement with a smirk drumming on his lips before returning his attention to Ragnar. "Her sharp tongue rivals your own Floki. I see why it is you took her." Ragnar mused, by outlining her brow with his finger, he brushed aside the hair obscuring her face. "You are welcome to use your wit on my priest Agi. Hope that his God may allow him to be enthralled as I am at your benevolent snarls."

Watching Ragnar follow in his brother's stead, Agi frowned. She had hoped her words may've inspired a quick death, instead of praise. Agi's gaze shifted up to Floki as he rested a hand against the mast, leaning down slightly to speak to her. "The coal of your brother's ore still burns brightly within you Agi. I pray to the gods it does not go out." Floki told her earnestly.

* * *

When the third month adrift arrived, Jai and Lan's talks of escape grew more heightened, which in turn, made Agi more lethargic. "It is foolish to try to make such plans now. There are many eyes and ears surrounding us." Agi sighed.

"Did you not hear? They expect to be arriving at their homeland soon. We may not see each other again when we are ashore." Jai fretted.

Agi shifted against her binds, trying to scratch a bite on her leg. "Only if their homeland is vast. I do not think that is what awaits us." she replied.

"What reasoning do you have to think that?" Lan asked dubiously.

"Simple. Their leader is soft-spoken. One who commands great lands, requires a great voice." Agi answered. As she spoke, Ragnar turned from his post at the front of the ship to gaze at her, almost as if he could sense he was the topic of conversation.

Jai swallowed hard, having noticed as well as Agi "He eyes you often, you should be mindful of what you say..." she warned timidly.

"She is never mindful!" scorned Meryn.

"I am a curiosity to Earl Ragnar. Aside from that, killing me would be a kindness." Agi retorted.

Anger swelled in Lan's words. "This from the only woman aboard that hasn't endured forceful relations." she spat. "Your barbarian is different than the rest. For that you should be grateful."

"I am. My barbarian is the craftsman of their ships. Now you understand, why I do not give way to haste. I will have my chance at escape, and when I do, I will seize it..." Agi responded softly.

Across the ship, Ragnar finally turned his back on Agi to address Floki. "Your slave means to escape." he informed with an even tone and a half grin.

"They all do." Floki snickered.

"Agi's going to use you to do it." Ragnar clarified, pointing casually at him.

"Agi plots a good lot about me Ragnar. It helps her sleep." Floki replied, unbridled.

* * *

Meryn had given up hope of ever reaching a destination, and so he deprived himself of food and water. Rollo watched in contempt as Lan tried coaxing him into eating her bread. It was an entertaining enough scene, considering her bindings barely allowed her to move. However, it was a scene Rollo had already observed and growing bored of Meryn's impending plight, Rollo knocked the food out of Lan's grasp. "If the gods bid he dies from his own depravity, then he dies." Rollo growled. Lan and Jai, tried to shy away the best they could from Rollo's close proximity, but Agi unwavering stare bit at his nerves. "What're you staring at slave?" he demanded.

"The place where your loins should be..." Agi responded coldly. Rollo moved around the mast and walked up to Agi so that his crotch was mere inches from her face. Certainly Agi could smell it now, but rather than voicing that, she glanced up at him with an ill smile then bashed her forehead into his groin.

Buckling, Rollo grunted in pain, but his fury swiftly overtook him and he drew his blade. Ragnar's call strayed Rollo's blade from slicing Agi's head free of her shoulders. "She assaulted me brother." Rollo grimaced, holding the blade firmly against the niche of her shoulder. His pained breath made his blade bob against her throat, causing a cut to form ever so slowly.

"Were I her, I would have used my teeth not my skull." Floki glowered, one of his axes twitching in his hand. He did not trust Rollo to stay his blade.

Ragnar spoke. "You disgraced her Rollo, she was defending her honor, a trait I thought you valued in her...such as I do. Lower your weapon." Rollo glanced at his brother in disbelief. "Lower, it." Ragnar ordered.

Rollo begrudgingly did as he was told, but he put force behind his hilt as he swung his sword away from Agi, hacking away half of her hair in the process. Despite the audible gasp from Jai, Agi barely blinked as her red locks scattered to the ship's floor. Agi was far more focused on the contented smirk that Rollo possessed as he sheathed his blade and the steely gaze that ensued between himself and Ragnar, as he turned away. Strife, Agi observed. However when Floki hunched down beside her, Agi shifted her attention to where it belonged. Floki's fingertips nipped at the shortened strands of her hair, then flew over to the opposite side of her face where her hair ebbed over her shoulder like a waterfall. "...I like it." he decided, spitting on his hand and clasping his palm over her grazed throat. "Now the trickster god Loki may see your scar, and be humbled." he grinned. For the first time in nearly four months, Agi smiled not out of malice, but pride.

* * *

Excited shouting startled Agi awake. Finally, the vessels had arrived at the homeland. Agi was underwhelmed; it was a modest enough area but greatly paled from what Agi had depicted in her mind. Floki was the first to untie his slave, smiling at Agi like a giddy child. Once her bindings were free, Floki hauled Agi to her unsteady feet. Agi's attention became locked on the quickly approaching docks, where a large gaggle of women awaited. Agi pondering if the women were slaves such as she was, barely acknowledged Floki draping his furs around her shoulders. It was true Agi was cold, but more than that she was numb. There was a blonde woman amongst the lot, whose gaze had not drifted from Floki. She was pale, naturally so, and smiling.

Floki enclosed an arm over Agi's chest, pinning her small form against his lanky one. "That is Helga, Agi." Floki told her. "She is mine, but she is free."

"If you've already a woman to share your bed and cook your meals...what need do you have for me?" Agi asked, straining her neck to look up at him. Floki's eyes met hers, but his only answer was a smile. Agi was troubled, though she thought herself clever, she had never considered Floki would have a lover in waiting.

The ship lurched to a stop, and the men began to stampede off it. Agi caught sight of Jai and Lan being tugged by their wrists across the plank. With his arm still tucked around her, Floki herded Agi onto the docks. He only let go to embrace Helga, who was quick to kiss him. Agi glanced over her shoulder at the ship, wondering if Floki and Helga would remain entangled long enough for her to sneak back aboard. Floki's hand merged with Agi's shoulder, causing her heart to jumpstart. "Helga, I introduce Agi." he announced, with a proud smile.

Helga's smile was just as warm as when Agi had first seen her. "Agi." she repeated in a caring tone, hugging her tightly. Agi was stunned, and immobile, even as Helga touched her face.

"I have stolen one of Surtr's children." Floki grinned. Agi felt confusion engulf her.

Helga took Agi's hand in hers, shaking her head. "Her hair may blaze, but she is much too small to be akin to the fire giants."

"You do not yet know her spirit." Floki countered, beginning to disperse from the docks.

Without another word, Helga cradled Agi's hand and followed, bringing a compliant Agi along with her.

* * *

Agi bathed herself in a corner of Floki's home, while Floki and Helga made love. Agi did not wish to look, but their enamored panting, thundered over the sound of Agi wringing the water back into the bucket, or that of the fire cackling in its heath. Agi glanced, and as she did, she debated trying to strangle Floki with the damp cloth in her palms. Helga appeared unseasoned, Agi believed if Helga tried to defend Floki, Agi would be victorious. The thought of murder came, and passed. That was not Agi's plan. Besides which, Agi was as confounded by Helga as she was Floki. Helga had welcomed Agi into their home without a hitch, even putting aside clothing for Agi to wear once she was clean. Agi considered the possibility that perhaps she was not the first slave Floki had brought home from a pillage. Perhaps there had been others, perhaps they had been sacrificed or perhaps they had killed themselves. Agi had no desire to die in a way that benefited the barbarians that had set siege to her land, and though she would gladly dupe Rollo into killing her to achieve freedom from slavery, Agi had no desire to die by her own hand.

* * *

A festive meal was held that night, to celebrate the triumph return of Earl Ragnar and his warriors. Ragnar addressed the treasures they had brought back, both of gold and flesh. His shrewd eyes easily sought out Jai, Lan, Meryn and Agi. What little else Ragnar said, Agi did not pay attention to. She had no desire to eat, yet she was ravishing the food Helga had presented her. It was meat, Agi did not know nor care what kind. The drink, 'mead' Floki had called it, made a harsh tickle settle in Agi's stomach.

Soon Agi's plate was empty, save for a piece of bone which Agi rolled to the edge of her plate. Agi brought her mug closer to her plate, though it too was empty. While Floki and Helga were engaged in conversation with another couple, Agi used the mug to shield her attempt at breaking the bone in half. Her goal was easily enough accomplished, and Agi took several seconds to admire the sharp end of the now shattered bone. Using her fingertips, Agi stealthily hid it against the underside of her wrist, Agi nudged Helga with her elbow. Once she had Helga's attention, Agi forced a smile. "That man, with the monk hair, is he Ragnar's 'priest'?" she asked, nodding at the grand table where Ragnar sat with his wife and children.

Floki, who had remained privy to Agi's actions, answered in a way that was also informative to Helga. "I have promised Ragnar that in time Athelstan and Agi shall produce offspring...Bring him to us Helga." he responded.

For a moment, Agi forgot her agenda, as she scrutinized Floki. There was a smile on his face, but it was not his usual smile. Rather it reminded Agi of the smile Ragnar readily possessed anytime she and he conversed. Floki quietly reached out, placing his hand on the arm Agi was using to wield her bone fragment. Panic seared in Agi's chest, anxious unformed words bubbled in her throat. Floki lowered her arm onto her lap, his thumb trying to pry the bone free of her fingers. Agi held on firmly, defiance shining in her eyes as she stared at Floki. Floki's smile had dimmed slightly, his head flicking sideways. Their tussle had shifted the bone fragment from her wrist, to her palm. Floki decided to employ another tactic.

Cupping his hand around the back of hers, he lowered her palm to her nether region. Gingerly pressing his palm against her knuckles forced the bone to tenderly rub against her womanhood, which Floki continuously did, until finally a soft cry jutted from Agi's lips. Floki released her hand, and the bone fragment tumbled from her weakened grasp. Floki faced Athelstan and Helga who had arrived mere seconds after Floki had worked Agi over. Smiling, Floki returned to picking at his food. "If you are of any use in bed priest, this is your future." he informed with a haughty sideways glance at Agi, whose composure was still compromised.

Humiliated, Agi's face warmed as Floki giggled to himself. While Helga did the proper introductions, Agi got a good look at the man she had been prepared to stab. Up close, Athelstan was rather attractive but Agi still didn't savor the idea of bearing his seed. His eyes were large and soulful, bearing a lost gleam. He looked as apprehensive of their future together as Agi felt, something she hadn't expected. When Floki shooed Athelstan away, Agi wondered if Athelstan could be an escape partner as well as a bedmate.

* * *

**A/N - I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed this lil story of mine. I'll try to keep your hungriness for Floki sated. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Agi's arrival, and though her mind still tumbled in turmoil, Agi felt oddly unbridled. Helga, with her kind nature and persistently genuine smile, regularly accompanied Agi with the daily tasks, so much so that Agi had to remind herself that she was a slave and not merely Helga's helper. Floki would erratically remain home for several hours, be it day or night, then disappear for a prolonged time. Helga was not bothered by his absence, nor did she offer his whereabouts to Agi but Helga always prepared a meal shortly before Floki returned.

Twirling a wooden spoon over the broth, Helga kept steady eye contact with Agi. "Agi...I pray to Bragi that I may hear your voice more...as does Floki." she confessed.

"..Bragi..." Agi repeated with a hue coating her words. "Another of your gods...yet I have heard fondly of a poet by the name Bragi Boddason." Agi mused.

Agi sensed Floki even before he snickered. "Bragi be praised." he greeted humbly, the fire dancing in his dark eyes as he hunkered down between Helga and Agi.

Agi's focus revolved from Floki to Ragnar who lurked a foot away with his gaze trained on her. "Athelstan had deemed you had taken a vow of silence..to honor your God." Ragnar informed. "I am pleased to see that he was wrong...but I encouraged him, were that so, to change that when the times comes..."

"Is that why you are here?" Agi blurted. "To drag me to Athelstan's bed?"

Though a smile played on his lips, Ragnar remained quiet, as Helga served him a bowl. His clear green eyes observed Agi relentlessly as he took a long sip of the broth. Ragnar did not think Agi appeared unwilling to the notion, only annoyed at the abruptness of it. "...No. I have come only to trouble you with my words Agi." Ragnar replied coyly, sitting down beside her. "Can you guess as to what they may be?" he pressed. Agi looked to Floki and Helga, but neither of their faces wielded anything more than curiosity. Noticing Agi's reluctance, Ragnar continued. "Do you fear them? Floki told me of what happened the morning after we returned home. How Helga held you while Floki explored with his tongue..." As Ragnar had spoke, Agi's cheeks had grown pink while her auburn eyes clouded in shame.

Floki began to snigger. "She thought we were going to kill her!"

"Were such acts not common in your land?" Ragnar persisted with a wide smirk. "Have you even bedded a man before?" Agi's face slowly but surely hardened into stone as she stared at Ragnar. "Hm. By your will, Bragi will receive many prayers biding you to speak." Ragnar chortled. Setting his empty bowl down, Ragnar extended his hand to her. "Let me see your hands." he requested. Agi did not hesitate, nor did she acknowledge the minor flutter that crossed her heart at the contact. Ragnar lowered his gaze from her face to her hands, turning them over to examine her palms. His coarse thumbs brushed the base of her fingers. After a moment, Ragnar released her. "I would like you to craft a sword Agi." he announced.

"..A greatsword?" Agi guessed.

"If that is the sword you wish to make." Ragnar replied.

"...Who will be wielding it?"

"When it's done, you will know."

Agi's gaze flicked to Floki briefly. "When am I to start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." Ragnar answered, getting to his feet.

"And when must it be done?" Agi finished.

"Before Valhalla." Ragnar said smugly. "Sleep well Agi...I will tell Athelstan you said hello." As Ragnar headed out the door, Agi assessed Floki. His face was no more readable than usual, but there was the shadow of a smile threatening to emerge. A sigh eased from Agi's throat. "You know the meaning of this...but you will not tell me..." she stated.

Floki smirked. "Yes Agi. That is true." he confirmed.

* * *

The bed trembled beneath Agi's sleeping form, yanking her from an otherwise content slumber. Agi did not stir physically, but mentally she had fully awoken. When the bed shifted in such a manner, it meant Helga was pleasuring Floki with her mouth. Or perhaps Floki was the one pleasing Helga; it seemed to vary morning to morning. With each passing day, Agi yearned to feel Floki's warm mouth on her nether region again. The desire disgusted her, yet it was undeniable. Floki groaned softly. Agi opened her auburn eyes and she was greeted by the impassioned stare of Floki. With his hands cradling Helga's head, Floki leaned sideways in an effort to kiss Agi. A debate waged inside Agi as to whether she should accept the kiss or reject it. It was then that an outside scream made Agi's decision for her. Sitting up, Agi recognized the sorrowful yowl belonging to Lan. Agi hastened out of the bed, though neither Helga nor Floki moved an inch.

As Agi stepped foot outdoors, her gaze fell upon Lan wailing at the side of the pig pin. Laying in the center of the pig's filth was Meryn's corpse, his blood glistening in the morning sun. Not far from Lan, stood Jai whose arm was being firmly grasped by her master while he threatened her profusely. It was unnecessary, Jai had been embedded with fear since docking. Agi watched as Lan's master arrived to beat and berate Lan, who had evidently been in the midst of chores when she had caught sight of Meryn.

A new voice severed Agi's mental warding, a male one, deep but fair. "Will you mourn him?" Athelstan asked.

"No. Meryn was a weak fool and I pity Lan for wasting her emotions." Agi answered with a bite to her words.

"..Why then are you crying?" Athelstan pressed curiously.

It was true, an apprehensive tear had leaked from Agi's eye without her knowledge. Agi dappled at the moisture with a scowl. "Not for Meryn himself..." Agi gazed fully into Athelstan's eyes. "but for the loss of another of my people..." she responded coldly.

Floki appeared on the threshold of his home, glancing at Athelstan briefly before cupping Agi's neck in his palms to examine her face. His thumb swatted at her tear-stricken cheek before he leaned down and tenderly grappled her mouth with his. "What've you done priest?" Floki asked, turning to Athelstan with an accusatory stare.

"I offered comfort." Athelstan answered, gesturing at Lan who was being promptly kicked away from the pig pin. Jai and her master had already dispersed.

Floki assessed Agi before he retorted. "Agi does not want your comfort. The only comforting you could provide her would be your cock Athelstan. And I am not ready to let that happen."

"That is not why I am here." Athelstan replied stiffly. "I come to bring Agi to Ragnar. He wishes to observe her craftsmanship...as you know."

"Do you know Agi has not eaten?"

"Lagertha will provide breakfast."

"Lagertha?" Floki repeated, as if he were surprised. "I wonder now if any of this was Ragnar's thinking..." he giggled. "Mustn't keep them waiting. Come Agi." Floki draped an arm around Agi's shoulders. "Lead Athelstan."

Athelstan seemed weary of Floki joining, but he dutifully walked ahead. Agi watched his movement carefully. As they drew nearer to Ragnar's housing, Agi asked. "How long have you been enslaved to Ragnar?"

Athelstan swallowed. "Nearly a year." he answered.

"Does Ragnar beat you?" Agi wondered.

Floki was the one to reply. "Ragnar?! Pfft. Ragnar tried to sacrifice Athelstan to the Gods, but the Gods, did not want him."

Someone drew Floki's attention, and while Floki paused to converse, Agi and Athelstan continued to walk alone.

Athelstan gazed at her. "I pray that their Gods do not want you." he whispered.

"If you must pray for me, pray that I may escape...such a time comes, you may join me..." Agi replied.

"A quick death awaits those that try fleeing."

"I do not intend to 'try' Athelstan. Should your cowardice prove too strong, I will go alone."

Athelstan glanced back at her, and when he did, his eyes sailed past her onto a hooded man, who had been following for several leagues now. Lowering his cowl, Ragnar spoke. "And where will you go? Your homeland? What awaits you is little more than ash and bone."

Agi faced Ragnar as he swaggered up to her. "I care not where I go, only that I am free when I get there."

"What if I told you this _is_ freedom?" Ragnar questioned.

"Then I would think you a liar..Earl Ragnar." Agi answered. Agi's stare did not flicker from Ragnar, not even when out of the corner of her eye, Floki reappeared alongside Rollo.

"See what comes of Floki coddling his slaves?" Rollo sneered. Ragnar ignored his brother, continuing to regard Agi with the cool curiosity he always possessed.

"How else do I expect her to coddle _me_ Rollo? Floki challenged.

"She is too umbrageous to be a slave." Rollo growled.

"It was you that called her a fiery little wisp..." Floki reminded. "what good would Agi be without her nature?"

"Floki is right brother." Ragnar responded. "But if you wish Agi to seep into the ether, you should spend less time carrying her in your thoughts."

"It is you, brother, that carry her in your thoughts." Rollo retorted. Ragnar did not seem phased by Rollo's words. With a final displeased glance at Agi, Rollo parted from the group.

Floki turned slightly to watch him leave. "Will you not join us for breakfast then Rollo?" he called mockingly. Agi tried to repress her smile, but Floki saw it and when he did his fingers coiled lovingly around her jaw. "You need not hide your joy from me Agi." he said soft enough so only she heard him speak.

"Only an ignorant slave feels joy." Agi replied, not bothering to lower her voice. Much to Agi's chagrin, a genuine look of hurt crossed Floki's face, causing guilt to ignite her insides.

"Perhaps Agi will find some joy in Lagertha's fried fish...she is waiting..." Ragnar reminded, leading the way.

Agi could not bring herself to look at Floki as she followed Athelstan and Ragnar. It was true that she felt no joy in her predicament, but nor could Agi honestly say she was unhappy. Living with Floki and Helga was far more tolerable than Agi had anticipated, and in truth, she even enjoyed their company. Agi believed that was wrong, that she should feel nothing but hatred and spite to those surrounding her; not merely Floki and Helga, but Ragnar and his flock as well. In Agi's eyes, Rollo was the embodiment of a barbarian - a brawny brutal relentless man, bent on achieving his own pleasure and glory. For that, Agi rightfully hated him and those that bore his demeanor, such as the men who held ownership over Lan and Jai. Then there was Earl Ragnar, who should be the cruelest of them all, but seemingly was not. A man who Agi should hate most, for it was his leadership that had damned her homeland. Yet Agi did not hate Ragnar as she should, she hated him for being approachable, _likeable_ even.

As Agi entered Ragnar's home, her gaze met Athelstan's and she wondered if his feelings towards Ragnar and the rest, were similar to hers. Athelstan had been a man of faith, now here he was living amongst Pagans. When Lagertha embraced Floki, Agi's eyes darted to Ragnar's children, already seated at the table. The girl, who Agi sat across from, smiled at her sweetly. The boy, Bjorn looked eager to become a man.

"This is Agi, Father?" Bjorn questioned Ragnar who nodded as he sat down beside his son. Bjorn sat forward slightly. "My sister would like you to bear a girl, so she could have a playmate." he informed Agi. "Would you ask your God to make it so? Athelstan already has."

Ragnar was amused by Agi's scorn, as her attention darted from Bjorn onto Athelstan.

Floki, however, was not entertained. "Soon to be speaking of such things Ragnar." Floki stated.

"They wished to know of Agi, I told them all that I could." Ragnar replied, with the feverish grin. "Now I can relay what I've since learned. Children, Agi believes she will flee our land before such a time comes that she must bear Athelstan's offspring."

"Where would she go?" Bjorn asked.

"She is letting her God decide." Ragnar answered.

Floki mused. "I wonder what God you must have, if you do not feel any joy Agi."

Agi glanced at Floki, whom she sat beside. His features had smoothed out, but she could've sworn she could still see the hurt she had caused outlining his irises. Agi didn't know how to undo what she said, or what the ramifications may be. To her utter surprise, Ragnar came to her aid.

"Those were just words Floki. Agi can feel joy...can't you. What of your plan to escape, does that not bring you joy? What if you were able to slay he who slayed your brother? Would that not be a reason to be joyful?" Ragnar challenged. Agi did not acknowledge Ragnar, not even with her usual piercing stare. Instead, Agi ate her fish. "I think you would feel joyful participating in that which made you feel close to your kin...forging steel." Agi glanced up from her meal, peering at Ragnar curiously. "If you succeed in your task Agi, that is to say -crafting a sword worthy of killing he who killed your brother - I will grant you access to the forge to use as you see fit."

"...Why?" Agi asked hesitantly.

"Why not?" Ragnar replied evenly.

"...Am I to kill someone when I am done forging?" Agi questioned.

Lagertha spoke for the first time. "Could you?" she pressed. "Could you kill anyone, innocent or not?"

Ragnar turned to his wife. "You still do not think she could?" he asked her. Lagertha shook her head left-to-right. Ragnar addressed Agi with a half-smirk. "You may be pleased to know Floki disagrees with Lagertha. I am undecided...Athelstan, would rather we not find out. But I think the Gods know what you are capable of Agi...I trust in Them."

"Did the Gods tell you to test me in such a way? Why would they care about a slave?" Agi wanted to know.

"It is not a matter of caring, it is a matter of principal." Lagertha answered. "You may better understand, after you've crafted the blade."

Ragnar sat forward. "Let us set such matters aside. Tell me about your brother. What was his name?"

"...His name died with him." Agi responded coldly.

Flopping the remainder of his fish back onto his plate, Floki rubbed his hands together to shake free the flecks of scales. "The dead deserve their tale told more than the living, Agi." he announced.

Gazing up at Floki, Agi decided to abide by Ragnar's curiosity, if only to appease Floki. Reverting her gaze onto Ragnar, Agi told her lifestory, though she silently swore to herself, that she would not name anyone. "My mother died birthing me. My father was slain shortly thereafter by a drunkard...the drunkard believed his poor sword skills, were the fault of my father's craftsmanship. It was my brother that raised me. He was a proud man, betrothed to his craft. And he did not deserve the doubtlessly vile death that befell him." Darkness had consumed the end of Agi's sentence, as she leered at Ragnar as he always deserved, though she was scarcely was able to deliver.

"Are you certain he is dead?" Lagertha asked.

"He would not have fled." Agi answered firmly.

"What if he had fled? Would you fault him for it?" Ragnar wondered, reclining in his seat.

"Whether my brother fled or died, the blame is yours Ragnar Lothbrok...and freed or enslaved, I will die with a curse on my tongue for you." Agi promised. Her response frightened Ragnar's daughter and inspired an indignant snort from Bjorn.

Ragnar, however, merely smiled. "Athelstan, do you not find such bitterness from such a sweet face, disheartening?" he asked, shooting a glance down the table at Athelstan. "Do you not long to fill her with happiness?" Athelstan stared mutely at his plate, refusing to respond.

Floki rolled his shoulders a bit, sitting forward to better scrutinize Athelstan. "Do you even think yourself capable?" he jeered.

"Whether he is, or isn't, the decision to lay with him should be Agi's." Lagertha said. Agi was a little stunned Lagertha would defend her, especially after Agi had just threatened her husband.

"Those were the terms...I felt it was a fair compromise, for me to receive her child instead of Agi herself." Ragnar responded, hooking his hand around Lagertha's. "Freyr be willing, think of what a smartened, unruly child she and Athelstan will have bred.."

"What if Freyr is unwilling?" Floki challenged. "What if he frowns on Athelstan?"

"Then he frowns...maybe then, he will smile upon you Floki." Ragnar said simply. It truly did not matter to Ragnar with whom Agi reproduced, merely that she did. Since granting Agi to Floki, Ragnar's thoughts had often turned to the Seer's foretelling that Ragnar would have many sons. Deep in the pit of his soul, Ragnar wondered if he had made a mistake not taking Agi for himself.

"No, no I do not wish that. I would make a terrible father." Floki mumbled, downing the last of his water.

"I do not think so." Bjorn piped.

"At your age, you think nothing and everything!" Floki replied, pounding a harsh finger against his own temple.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Please remember this story is (currently) taking place late into season one - so Bjorn is still roughly 10-12 years old.

* * *

The familiar warmth of the forge welcomed Agi, day after day. Each time the hammer crackled against red hot steel and a fistful of sparks ignited, Agi envisioned her brother. He had inherited his father's name, Lon, as well as his good looks. A broad face, an endearing smile, rusty hair, and auburn eyes akin to her own. The memory of Lon brought Agi a relieved sense of joy one moment, and an insufferable pang of sadness the next.

Agi's gaze often stayed onto Ragnar who watched her progress from afar. She wondered if Ragnar had been present when the killing blow had been struck. Perhaps Ragnar had slain Lon himself. Or witnessed Lon fleeing, though Agi still held firm to the belief that Lon wouldn't have simply turned tail. Lon would've stayed and fought until his last breath, knowing Diantha was in the forest picking berries. A sigh rattled in Agi's chest, and with tears lining her lids, Agi peered at Ragnar again, an angry glower blemishing her soiled face.

Floki, who had been prowling alongside the forge, finally broke his silence. "Is it tiring to ignore Ragnar?" he asked, yanking Agi from her thoughts. Agi stared at Floki blankly, then turned her back to quench the steel of her blade. "Where were you Agi? You were not here, not in spirit. Where did you go?" Floki persisted curiously.

Athelstan knew Agi had no intention in answering, yet he found himself answering for her. "Home." he said simply, drawing Floki's attention. Agi briefly glanced at Athelstan in confirmation. "I visited your homeland once during my travels. It is even possible I counseled your brother."

"I very much doubt that Athelstan, my brother never trusted traveling monks." Agi responded nonchalantly.

"A wise man." Floki complimented with a side-glare at Athelstan. "Tell me of her homeland priest, since you remember it so."

Athelstan did remember it quite well, but he judged from the grimace on Agi's face, that sharing such knowledge would only upset her. "Nothing comes to mind." he said softly, breaking eye contact.

Floki scrutinized Athelstan. "...I do not believe you." he stated, his gaze swinging onto Agi. "You are trying to please her long before pleasuring her. Did you know upon meeting you, Agi intended to kill you Athelstan? Such was her dread of bedding you..." Floki trailed off in a giggle.

Agi eased the blade out of the water, acutely aware of Athelstan's hardened stare as Floki walked off to speak to Ragnar. Wiping her palm against her forehead, Agi kept her gaze near Athelstan, but did not look at him outright as she announced. "Floki spoke the truth. I did not think twice about murdering you, until he stopped me...but you should not take it to heart Athelstan, it was not because of you...it was because of the act itself." Agi finally met Athelstan's gaze. "I will not become complacent here...I will be free someday, whether I am breathing or not." she swore.

"You have a strong resolve." Athelstan commented.

Agi's attention shifted past Athelstan, onto the faraway forms of Floki and Ragnar whose mouths were moving as they gazed back at her. "No..not strong as it should be..." she nearly whispered, with a sheer smile at Athelstan. Her tears of sorrow had blackened into tears of anguish. She liked Floki a great deal, yet he was the reason she had been stolen away. Prolonged time in Ragnar's presence, only seemed to belittle her affliction. She did not bear hate for either man, and for that, Agi was swiftly growing to hate herself. Lon was dead, just as Dianthra had been dead the moment she had boarded that vessel and been given the name Agi.

* * *

The blade whirled in Ragnar's grasp, as he tested the balance of the sword Agi had crafted. His weathered fingers pecked at the hilt of the sword, glancing from the blade to Agi. "You have done fine work." he complimented.

Agi did not thank him, not even when Floki's elbow twanged into her side. "Mm I think she knows, Ragnar." Floki remarked cheerfully.

Ragnar smirked. "I would like to see how you wield it now." he told Agi, offering her the sword.

Several seconds leaped by, during which Agi imagined pushing her palm against the handle so that the sword impaled Ragnar's chest. Agi did not act on her imagining of course, but it did cause a smile to coat her lips as she took the blade. "Is it to be a fight to the death?" Agi asked.

"That is for you to decide Agi." Ragnar answered. "I only promise you a fair fight."

Agi's gaze darted from Athelstan's concerned glower, up to Floki's indifferent mug. "Bjorn will not kill you Agi. During breakfast he did little else but stare at your breasts, he does not wish you dead." Floki assured her.

"Bjorn?" Agi repeated. "He's a child."

It was then that Bjorn appeared at the opposite end of the hall, with a sword of his own and a fevered gleam to his youthful eyes. "I am not a little boy Agi. I am Bjorn Lothbrok! I challenge you on my father's name." he declared, pointing his sword in her direction.

Ragnar was pleased by how startled Agi looked and took a moment to bask in her anxiety. "...You cannot avenge your people...but you can save others - those that will be slain by Bjorn when he becomes a man who follows in my stead."

Agi's features had contorted from horror to awe. "You risk your firstborn? For what purpose? Entertainment?!" she demanded with a hiss of venom. For once Ragnar did not respond, merely stared at her indistinctly as she so often stared at him. Agi's attention shifted to Floki again. "I do not wish to fight." she said lowly, her heart thundering in her chest.

"Bjorn does." Floki replied simply.

"Agi!" Bjorn baited.

"...What happens if I kill him?" Agi asked.

Agi hadn't been aware of Rollo sitting in a corner of the room, until a small laugh exhumed from his lungs. "First you ask not to fight, now you ask what happens if you kill him?" Rollo jeered. "You had working too hard at the forge brother, now her own flame has gone out..."

It was true Agi felt timid about going against a child, blood thirsty or not. "Why can I not fight Rollo?" she retorted, her head held high.

A smile threatened to emerge from Ragnar's mouth. "Is that what you wish?" he inquired, watching out of the corner of his eye as Rollo stood. Agi nodded once. "Do you not fear him?" he continued.

"Should I?" Agi replied evenly.

Floki piped. "Rollo would not fight a slave, it is beneath him."

The corner of Rollo's mouth twitched into a sneer. "I would make an exception for her." he promised. Casting a glance at Ragnar and Bjorn, he dejectedly added. "But not today."

Ragnar decided to indulge Agi. "Bjorn must learn to fight a woman as he would a man. You will not stray you r hand nearly as much, because you are not one of us. You are the best choice."

Agi glanced to Floki again. "I am to be a training lesson, yet you bet I would kill him...?"

"I bet that you _could_ kill him, not that you would." Floki corrected. "Lagertha does not think you a killer. And Ragnar is undecided."

"Enough talk." Rollo grumbled, squatting down in his corner again.

* * *

Her breath huffed from her cheeks in an unsteady beat, the tip of her sword inches from Bjorn's miniature throat. His gray eyes stared up at Agi fearlessly while Agi felt the heavy combined gaze of Ragnar, Rollo and Floki bearing into her. Would they really do nothing if she beheaded Bjorn? Surely Lagertha would, if they did not. Ragnar had implied killing Bjorn may bring her an semblance of peace, but Agi disagreed. Bjorn's death, would not equal out her losing Lon. Agi leaned down slightly to whisper to Bjorn. "You will grow up handsome, more so than your father...will you be a pillager just as he is?" she wondered.

"Yes." Bjorn answered flatly. "I will do what Father bids."

Agi slowly withdrew her blade from his throat. "You have the freedom to think for yourself, do not forsake that for family." she told him.

"What do you know of it?" Bjorn retorted, scrambling to his feet and retrieving his sword from where it had skirted free of his grasp.

As the swords of Bjorn and Agi clattered against each other anew, Ragnar spoke quietly to Floki, so that neither Athelstan nor Rollo could hear. "You have not yet told Agi her brother lives...?" he remarked.

"She'd not yet believe me if I did." Floki replied.

"Do you think he will come for her?" Ragnar asked, not sounding bothered in the least at the notion.

"I think, that is a decision for the Gods, Ragnar." Floki answered with a coy smile.

* * *

Lon's hand slammed against the tabletop angrily. "Lord smite you, you cowardly fuck!" he growled in a gruff voice , his livid gaze enarling the royally dressed Denyn. Denyn was the same age as Lon, but paler and less muscular. He had black hair, and striking blue eyes, which were currently widened in alarm.

"Lower your voice." Denyn commanded casually, gesturing with his hand for emphasis.

Fury still coursing through his veins, Lon rounded the table,."You wished to wed Dianthra, now you are telling me she is not worth rescuing?!" he shouted.

Denyn sighed in annoyance, sinking into his red velvet-lined chair. "Firstly, we do not know where those barbarians took her..." he began.

"I told you I watched their fleet leave, they were headed north." Lon reminded shortly.

"Secondly," Denyn continued, ignoring Lon. "We do not know their full numbers. This Ragnar Lothbrok, would not bring all of his men on a single pillage, especially one as insignificant as..."

Denyn was interrupted by Lon grabbing the front of his shirt, and tugging him onto his feet. "Insignificant? My homeland may have been viewed as such to you m'lord, but it was still the home of my sister and myself. Those barbarians demolished it with fire, while women and children still cowered within their houses!" *

Denyn remained silent a moment, hoping Lon would settle down. "...What you're asking of me, is not possible Lon. I do not have the proper means to voyage into the unknown...not even for Dianthra..." he said carefully. Lon whisked Denyn back into his chair, with enough force to cause the chair to briefly hobble backward on two legs.

Lon turned his back on Denyn, surveying the countryside through the window. He knew Denyn was a noble of little importance, who had inherited what meager wealth he had. "She is my sister Denyn. I cannot do nothing." he stated, his hands now resting on his hips.

"...If you find Dianthra alive, she will not be the same woman she was..."

"She is alive Denyn. That is all that matters."

Denyn hesitated to ask, but his curiosity was irking him too much to remain silent. "How are you so sure they didn't murder her before setting the land ablaze? Did you see her aboard their vessels?"

Lon nodded, as he faced Denyn again. "More than that, I saw the one who took her. Lankiest one of the bunch...he bested me in combat...let me flee...if I had only fled sooner, maybe then I would've found Dianthra before she charged forth to find me..." Lon hung his head, running a hand down his chiseled jaw as tears clouded his vision. "...I stood by while they took her..." he confessed.

"What else could you have done?"

"I COULD'VE FOUGHT!"

"They'd have killed you Lon!" Denyn snapped. "It was the lord's mercy that the lanky one didn't kill you the first time you tried your blade." Denyn rose from his chair. "If you hadn't hid and watched, Dianthra's last memory of you would've been your death. Likely she presumes you are dead, but she does not know, she did not see...and stubborn as Dianthra is, she will cling onto the hope that you survived even if it goes against her nature to do so. Do not think for a minute that the barbarians will break her Lon. She will prevail, she may even escape!"

Lon studied Denyn long and hard. "If you will not provide me manpower, then build me a ship. I will hire my own ship-hands, and I will find her myself."

"...Do you realize how foolish you sound?"

"Do you realize what the fool you are, for thinking I would sit idly by?"

* * *

"The fight is over Bjorn." Ragnar announced. "You've lost.."

"Father!" Bjorn protested.

"That will do." Floki insisted, snagging the sword from Bjorn as he approached Agi. Tossing the weapon aside, Floki embraced Agi with a grin. "You see her regret settling in Ragnar? Just as I said – she could've killed him several times, but chose not to." he declared eagerly, clasping a hand on Agi's shoulder as Ragnar ruffled the scalp of a scowling Bjorn.

Ragnar nodded, though when he spoke, he spoke to Agi. "Floki wished to ease the burden of your mourning. I thought there would be no better way than this...was I right?" In truth, Agi did feel vindicated. She had allowed herself to think of her brother Lon, she had been able to stretch her limbs in combat, and felt the gritty warmth of a forge engulf her. Agi did not respond though, she merely stepped forward to return her blade to Ragnar. "The sword is yours Agi. Slaves are expected to fight and die for their masters." Ragnar told her.

"Come Agi, Helga is awaiting us." Floki said, his arm snaking around Agi's waist as he led her home.

"We will fight again Agi!" Bjorn declared.

* * *

A/N - Almost 50 followers! Thank you everyone. I apologize if the ending was a little sudden, but I didn't want to wait any longer to update.  
Although I introduced Lon, I won't be focusing on him again. Also, his remark about the homes being burned with women and children inside, he could be exaggerating or he could not. (I can't really see Ragnar allowing that.) Please review!


End file.
